Since the inception of the UAB CFAR, the DNA Sequencing Core has provided CFAR members with state of- the-art Sanger DNA sequencing and bioinformatics analytical capabilities. In order for CFAR investigators to meet the challenges of HIV/AIDS research in the treatment era, it was necessary to refine and expand the services provided by the Core. The overall goal of the new CFAR Genomics Core is to provide its investigators access to cutting-edge genomics resources and methodologies designed to facilitate HIV/AIDS related research. Specific Aims of the Genomic Core are; 1. Provide genetic and genomic analysis services, including, but not limited to, Sanger DNA Sequencing, Next Generation sequencing, and microarrays to CFAR investigators. The Genomics component of the core will continue to provide access to state-of-the art genomic technologies, including traditional Sanger DNA sequencing. It will also continue its strong educational component by providing consultative services for the use of high dimensional genomic technologies. 2. Provide state-of-the-art microbiome analysis services to CFAR investigators. The gut microbiome has a major impact on diseases that afflict people with HIV/AIDS including obesity, cardiovascular disease and cancer. The new Microbiome service will provide assistance with experimental design, sample collection and preparation, sequencing and bioinformatics analysis. We have started this program and have already provided service to 19 CFAR members for results that were included in 10 internal and external grant submissions in the first and only year. 3. Provide computational resources and bioinformatics support to assist CFAR investigators in the analysis and understanding of genomic and microbiome data. The Bioinformatics component will continue to provide CFAR investigators with all of the resources necessary to fully support the wide range of informatics needs. Our services provide: 1) access to information; 2) access to tools; and 3) research and educational support. 4. Act as a platform for promoting multi-disciplinary research and provide advice and training to CFAR pre- and post-doctoral trainees, pilot project awardees, and investigators regarding general aspects of microbiome and genomics, as well as information on specific measurements, assays, and technologies.